This invention relates generally to a hinge mechanism for pivotally supporting a vehicular seat back for forward and rearward tilting relative to the seat cushion. More particularly, the invention relates to a hinge having one member which carries a pivoted latch that normally engages a latch plate on the other hinge member to hold the seat back in a fixed position relative to the cushion. When the latch is released from the latch plate by a pivotal motion, the seat back may be tilted forwardly to facilitate entry into or exit from the vehicle by a rear seat passenger or to facilitate access to a rear cargo area.
In prior hinge mechanisms of the above type, the latch plate is formed with a tooth having a curved latching face which is engaged by a similarly but reversely curved latching face on the nose of the latch. An adjustable eccentric is provided to keep the latching faces in tight engagement and prevent front-rear chucking of the seat back relative to the seat cushion. As the latching faces wear, the eccentric must be adjusted to keep the faces in tight engagement.
The eccentric used in prior hinges not only adds to the cost of manufacturing and assembling the hinge but also requires periodic adjustment to prevent chucking. Such adjustment is time consuming and, if not performed on a regular basis, results in a loose vibratory connection between the seat back and cushion. Even if the adjustment is made on a regular basis, some chucking can occur as the parts wear and before the adjustment is effected.